Envy ou la naissance d’un assassin
by une-timbree-qui-s-assume
Summary: On a beau le transformer en amoureux transi dans nos fanfiction, Envy n’en reste pas moins un homonculus psychopathe sans cœur ! Sans cœur ? Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Peut être mais pas sans histoire ! Envy ou la naissance d’un assassin


Disclaimer : Envy ne m'appartient pas. Et je ne touche pas d'argent pour l'écriture de cette histoire. Par contre j'accepte les reviews !

Résumé :On a beau le transformer en humain ou en amoureux transi dans nos fanfiction (je plaide coupable) Envy n'en reste pas moins un homonculus psychopathe sans cœur ! Sans cœur ? Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Peut être mais pas sans histoire !

Note :Dans cette fiction j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur mon personnage préféré de la série (allez savoir pourquoi je n'aime que les méchants ou les héros aux tendances suicidaires…). J'ai essayé de retracé l'histoire d'Envy, pour comprendre mieux comprendre le monstre qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Je vous offre en avant première le récit de sa naissance ! La suite viendra peut être… Un jour… Plus tard.

Au départ il n'y avait rien.

Il ne sait plus si c'est un rêve, ou s'il se l'est inventé.

Mais à ce moment là il était bien. Il ne bougeait pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Pourtant il ne voyait rien. Autour de lui, c'était le Vide. Le Néant. Le Rien. Le Tout, question de point de vue. Le temps n'existait pas. Rien n'existait encore.

Il y eut un cri.

Et pis soudain il eu mal. Très mal. A ce moment là seulement il comprit qu'il existait. Une douleur poignante s'emparait de tout son être, il maudissait tout ce qui l'entourait. Il voulait que cela s'arrête. Il se débattait contre des démons invisibles.

Pendant ce temps les cris continuaient. Cette voix. La cause de toutes ses souffrances.

Il voulait qu'il s'en aille. Le fou. Il n'avait rien à faire ici. La seule chose qu'il voulait c'était qu'il retourne d'où il vient. Alors tout serait redevenu comme avant.

Mais la voix se rapprochait et continuait ses appels désespérés.

Son monde s'effondrait. Dans un gigantesque fracas le décor se fissurait et ne laissait derrière lui qu'un nuage de fumée qui l'oppressait. Sa gorge était serrée, sa poitrine se compressait de plus en plus. Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler et l'air s'insuffla en lui. Cette inspiration ne fut que la première d'une longue série, chaque souffle étant plus difficile que l'autre. Chaque parcelle de son corps était réveillée par cette douleur insoutenable. Il avait l'impression qu'un feu le ravageait de l'intérieur.

Alors qu'il croyait le pire arrivé, son supplice commençait à peine.

Dans sa poitrine il sentit une vibration. Dès lors, il était trop tard.

Ce premier battement le chamboula, un feu liquide se répandit à travers tous son corps endolori. Chaque membre s'éveillait. Il était là. Il était vivant. Il avait conscience. Il ne faisait plus partie du Tout. La merveilleuse sensation d'absolu l'avait quitté. Son univers protecteur et rassurant le rejetait à présent.

Tout ça c'était de sa faute. Cette voix. Cette horrible chose, mère de tous ses malheurs. Ces hurlements vers l'infini qui causaient sa perte, ou plutôt sa renaissance.

Des émotions l'envahissaient sans qu'il n'en connaisse la cause. Des souvenirs lui arrachant à chaque fois un frisson de douleur. Son corps tentait en vain de repousser ces assauts de consciences. Chaque image, chaque son était comme une morsure dans sa chaire à vif. Il avait mal, si mal. Tout cela devait s'arrêter.

Alors pour extérioriser sa douleur, échapper un instant à ces souffrances si humaines, il hurla. Les sons s'échappaient de sa gorge comme autant de larmes qu'il ne pouvait pleurer.

Face à cet appel de détresse, la voix s'enhardie. Elle se rapprochait sournoisement de lui apportant avec elle son lot de peines et de souffrances oubliées. Qu'importe, peut être que si elle s'approchait suffisamment, son supplice prendrait fin.

Les douleurs s'accentuaient au-delà des limites du possible, mais il était toujours aussi vivant.

La voix se faisait plus douce. Elle formait des mots à présent. Il ne la comprenait pas mais ses mots se voulaient rassurants. La présence l'entourait à présent et faisait de son corps un rempart aux attaques répétées du Tout. Cette présence le rassura. C'était un peu comme quand il faisait encore parti du Tout. Et puis, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, de ses lèvres tremblantes s'échappa un mot qui eut un drôle d'écho à ses oreilles. Le souvenir oublié l'assaillait toujours, mais il n'arrivait pas à en saisir la signification.

La voix souffla à ses oreilles :

-Mon fils.

A ces mots sa poitrine se gonfla d'orgueil sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

-Papa répéta t il.

-Vient.

Non, il ne voulait pas partir. Il avait déjà assez souffert. Non. Non. Ça non. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait plus. Il avait mal. Il souffrait. Il vivait. Il ne voulait pas. Non. Il voulait dormir. Rester là. Blotti au creux de la voix. Tenter d'oublier qu'il existait. Peut être que le Tout aurait eu pitié de lui. Peut être qu'un jour il aurait pu en faire parti lui aussi.

Alors partir ? Ça non ! Pas question. Le Tout serait très en colère s'il partait. Il le savait. Tout n'était pas encore perdu. Il n'était pas trop tard.

- Vient je t'emmène Répéta la voix d'un ton plus dur. Alors parce qu'il ne voulait pas contrarier la voix, il s'agrippa à elle.

- J'ai peur.

- Ne crains rien mon fils. Je suis là maintenant.

Et puis d'un coup les souffrances recommencèrent. D'un seul coup. De tout les côtés. Il fallait fuir. Fuir. Il ne savait même pas où il allait. S'il avançait ou s'il reculait. Et chaque mouvement était accompagné une douleur plus grande encore que la précédente.

Puis il y eu un flash soudain. Comme si un éclair éblouissant venait de le happer soudain, sauf qu'il ne s'évanouit pas… Il se réveilla.

Il regarda autour de lui ce nouveau monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était comme une seconde naissance. Sauf que cette fois ci il avait les mots pour décrire l'horreur de la réalité qui l'entourait. Il était nu. Il avait froid et sa peau pendait lamentablement au bout de ses bras, punition d'avoir voulu ne serait ce qu'un instant fuir le Tout. Il avait mal, mais il avait trop hurlé pour et sa gorge était à présent incapable du moindre son.

Une nouvelle naissance. Oui. Et comme tout nouveau venu dans le monde des vivants, il haïssait le monde. Il détestait le moindre soupir qui l'attachait un peu plus dans cette réalité. Il aurait voulu tout arrêté. Revenir en arrière recommencer. Mais non. On ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Etait t il donc impensable aux êtres humains que quelqu'un ne désire pas leur ressembler ? Pensait on un instant qu'un nouveau né puisse préféré le ventre de sa mère aux claques vivifiantes du médecin qui lui avait fait voir le jour ? Etait il impensable qu'il ai voulu rester mort ? La vie. Ce précieux cadeau venait de lui être remit de force. Expulsé dans une réalité où il n'avait rien à y faire, il méprisait chaque seconde de plus passé sur cette terre et chaque être qui avait contribué à son malheureux retour dans le monde des vivants.

Chaque être ? Non. Il repensa à la voix. Si douce si chaleureuse. Et ces mots bienveillants qu'elle avait eu à son égard. Mon fils. C'était ses mots. Bien qu'il en ignorait toujours la signification, ces mots avaient eu le don de faire naître en lui ce que seul le tout était parvenu à faire jusque là. Non, c'était différent. Le tout, c'était le vide. Le calme. La plénitude absolue. Rien n'existait. Ni le froid. Ni la lumière. Juste l'infini apaisant.

Mais la voix avait cet étrange pouvoir. Elle avait fait naître en lui cette étrange chaleur. Non, pas comme le feu qui avait ravagé chaque centimètre de sa peau depuis qu'il s'était éveillé. Une chaleur infiniment douce, bienfaisante. Juste une petite flamme qui vacille dans l'obscurité complète. Il le savait, il n'avait entraperçu qu'une infime partie du pouvoir de la voix. Mais il aurait fallu de peu pour que la maigre bougie se transforme en un brasier ardent.

La vie était infiniment plus douloureuse que la mort, mais aussi infiniment plus joyeuse aussi.

Cette flamme. La voix, il fallait absolument qu'il la retrouve. Sans elle, à quoi bon avoir quitté le Tout. Il serait bien mort tout de suite, mais il savait qu'il devrait attendre que le Tout fasse le premier pas. La mort n'était pas accessible au premier venu ! Alors il raccrocha tous ses maigres espoirs dans la voix.

S'éveillant un peu plus aux merveilles et aux horreurs du monde qui l'entourait, il perçu des sanglots.

Ces gémissements de détresses lui fendirent le cœur. Comme s'il naissait à nouveau. Mais cette fois ci la douleur n'était pas physique, elle était à l'intérieur de lui. La petite flamme en lui s'affola. C'était elle. La voix.

La voix en question appartenait à un homme. Il fut peut être un peu déçu. Il s'attendait à rencontrer une puissance divine dont la prestance n'aurait eu d'égal que le pouvoir. Un être capable de surpasser le Tout. Mais au lieu de ça. Un homme. Mais après tout qui était il pour juger la voix….

Il s'approcha de l'Homme et le nomma :

- Papa.

L'Homme se retourna les yeux exorbités et rougis par les larmes. Il recula en titubant.

- Ne… Ne m'approche pas.

- Papa. Répéta t'il incertain.

- Non ! Tu n'es pas mon fils ! Tu n'es pas mon fils. Tu m'entends ? TU N'ES PAS MON FILS !!

Ses mots eurent l'effet d'un poignard dans son cœur et il s'effondra au sol tandis que l'Homme fuyait. Il resta ainsi un moment recroquevillé sur le tapis baignant dans son propre sang. Il sanglotait. Pas pour ses bras meurtris. Pas pour son corps brûlé. Pas même pour la souffrance de sa renaissance. Non, c'est son cœur qui saignait.

Puis une femme entra. L'Homme était un feu. La force tranquille. Le foyer protecteur. Un brasier ardent, capable de sentir et de ressentir et par un seul regard faire naître chez l'autre une nouvelle flamme. La Femme était la glace. Le froid. Impassible.

Elle s'approcha majestueusement de lui. Sa robe élégante contrastait avec l'odeur de charogne qui régnait dans la pièce.

Elle s'abaissa pour le voir, pourtant plus que jamais elle était loin de lui. Elle approcha sa main de son visage, lui présentant de drôles de pierres à l'odeur alléchante. Il les dévora jusqu'à la dernière miette. La femme passa sa main dans ses cheveux sales comme on félicite un chien d'un tour particulièrement réussi.

- Bienvenu dans le monde des vivants Envy.

Et alors qu'il engloutissait le dernier caillou, la flamme vacillante en lui s'éteignait.


End file.
